


Yes teacher !

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: Eugene is taking his teacher job really seriously and show the comunity how to repair solar panels, but it's like he forget you aren't a teen and he's not in high school anymore. Naughty teacher-student after class smut !





	Yes teacher !

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, english isn't my first language

  
  
Eugene was really taking his new teacher job seriously. Being the only one to repair solar panels when it’s such an important element of your survival illogic, so Rick asked him to teach a few others people how to fix the panels. Eugene was really thrilled to have a class of people eager to learn about something he’s the only one to know.  
They set up the class in one of the empty house, put a few table in the basement and you were five persons to be interested to learn about fixing solar panels. To be honest, you were more interested about Eugene teaching you than the solar panels. Every time you could, you ask for his help. It was usually things like ‘this is too heavy’ or ‘what’s the name of that thing again?’ or ‘is it ok like this?’ and others menial questions like that so he doesn’t think you are stupid. You look at Eugene as he explains to a classmate how the electric system inside the panel works and how to weld it correctly. Once he was done, you raise your hand and ask for his help too.  
Eugene goes by your side and lean down a bit on the table to help you get it right. You were only half listening to what he was saying. He really is a good teacher, but having him so near was not good for your heart. Poor guy have no idea why you were always looking at him so intensely every times he comes to help you. He probably think something’s wrong with him when in fact, all you want is to pull those soft silky hair, kiss him and do plenty of naughty things to him.  
Suddenly, a wild idea pops in your head. You quickly look around to see if someone was looking at you. Everyone was focusing on their work. You smile and nods at Eugene to show him you were still listening. Then, you gently raise your hand behind him to feel his butt. He immediately stands up straight, a perturbed and confused look on his face, and tells the class is over for today. As everyone was leaving, he calls your name and asks you to stay after class. It remind you of those good ol’ days at high school, when you ‘forgot’ to do your homework just to piss off the teacher.  
Once everyone was gone, he puts his most strict “I’m-disappointed-in-you” teacher-serious face and scolds you.  
"Touching the teacher's butt is strictly forbidden. I’m sure you are aware of that."  
You roll your eyes and giggle. He was so into his teacher role, it's almost like he forgot you are the same age.  
"Oh come on Eugene, we are adults, aren't we? And it's not like if you were a real teacher..."  
"As a matter of fact, I am... was. Science teacher, in high school."  
You raise an eyebrow and tilt your head.  
"Really?"  
That explain why he treats you like a teenage.  
“Yes. I always appreciate to see people eager to learn and share my knowledge with them. Classroom is a place to learn, not to fondle people’s butt.”  
You couldn’t help but place your hand in the front of his pants. You were please to feel him hard and damn blessed by nature down there. He froze in place. You love the deep red shade coloring his cheeks and confused look. You whispers in your most erotic voice.  
"Are you going to punish me, M. Porter?"   
He stutters nervously.  
"This is highly immoral…”  
You trap him between you and the desk, pressing yourself against him and your tight between his legs, waiting for a kiss.  
“And… and it’s completely against teacher/student..."  
God you love it when he stumbles on his word like that. He forgot what he was going to say, looking at your lips anxiously.  
“We shouldn’t…” he looks away and you press your tight up to feel his erection, earning a deep moan he couldn’t retain.  
“This is against teacher/student morality, no matter how old you are…”  
You rise up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.  
“Are you telling me you don’t want me?”  
He shut his eyes and you can see him struggling to keep calm.  
“God no… I want you so badly… you have no idea…”  
You smile.  
“Then take me… I’ve been a baaaad girl, teacher…”  
You broke him. Next thing you knew, you were bend over the desk with Eugene behind you, hastily opening his pants. His big hands held you down, pushing between your shoulder blades as he practically rips off your panty to he pulls them down. He lifts up your skirt and slaps your ass hard enough to leave a red mark.  
“Stay down.”  
You would never disobey that order; the tone he uses almost gave you goosebumps. Eugene grasps your ass with both his hands and kneels down to lick your dripping cunt. You moan loudly at the feeling of his warm wet tongue lapping at your folds, then plying with the little bud hiding there and gently sucking on it. There was something exciting in the fact he was technically your teacher, kneeling behind you and licking you like you were the tastiest treat ever. Shy awkward nerdy Eugene seems lost in fantasy right now and you’re not sure if he realizes he’s not dreaming.  
“Oh God M. Porter… please fuck me teacher…”  
He stands up and grips your hips with one hand and slaps you on the ass with the other, rubbing his hard cock teasingly against your wet pussy.  
“Is that what you want?”  
You answer breathlessly. Damn yes this is what you want.  
“Yea…”  
He pulls on your hair and spanks you a few more times, his cock trapped between your thighs, rubbing on your clit. The mix of pain and pleasure make you moan in delight. You can’t wait to have him fuck you senseless.  
“You want me to punish you? Take you hard on this desk and spank you like a naughty girl?”  
“Fuck yes! Fuck me good!”  
And he did just that. You feel him slowly enter you, stretching your walls, and your eyes rolls back.  
“God lord you are bigger than I expected…”  
He chuckles and pants.  
“Well… I sure hope you can take it because I’m not stopping until I feel your juice drip down my thighs. I will make sure you won’t be able to sit for the next few days.”  
He didn’t let you time to adjust and start fucking you hard and fast. The desk moves under his strong thrusts. His hand gripping your hips travels to your front to play with your clit. He continues to slap you relentlessly.  
“Like that, naughty girl? Teacher’s dick make you wet?”  
His brawl, his larges hands, his strong tights slapping against yours, his deep breathing and groans, the way he talks to you and the way he fuck you hard left you speechless. He brought down his hand hard on your butt again and pulls on your hair, fucking you even harder.  
“Come on; tell me how much you like my dick, bad girl!”  
You couldn’t move much, but you wriggle your hips a bit so he can hit the right place. His fingers playing with your sensitive bud were wet and slippery from your juice. You feel the pressure building inside you.  
“I love it, damn lord… I love it Eugene!”  
He groans, pleased by your reply.  
“Says my name again…”  
Even if you try, you couldn’t break free. Eugene’s going to make you cum, want it or not. He promised to fuck you hard until you drench him with your juice, after all.  
“Eugene… Eugene… Dear God fuck me good, M. Porter!”  
Your legs were trembling and you feel him pulse inside you. He was near too. You turn your head to look at him behind you. He was deep red and sweating, mouth hanging open and eyes clouded with pleasure.  
“Come inside me teacher…”  
You feel him shivers and he looks down at you, unsure.  
“I want to feel you pour it deep inside me, come on Eugene… I know you want to fill my naughty pussy with your warm cum…”  
You smile: you broke him again. He pounds inside you like crazy, his trusts becoming erratic as he gets closer to his release.  
“Good girl, good girl… beg for my cum again…”  
You did as teacher ask you, whispering sweetly, begging him to fill you.  
“I want to feel you come inside me, clench around your big cock and feel your cum drips down my tights…”  
He slaps you again and waves of pleasure hit you. You clench rhythmically around him and you send him over the edge, groaning as he pours his seed deep inside you. He gave a few more thrusts as he empties himself, completely filling you.  
You stay quiet for a moment, trying to catch your breath. Your legs were shaking and Eugene had trouble standing up, leaning on the desk, his length still inside you. He suddenly came back to his senses and panicked at the sight of your deep red bottom.  
“Oh God! I’m so sorry!”  
He pulls out and awkwardly rubs his larges hands on your cheeks, trying to soothe the pain away. His nervous stutters make you giggles.  
“I didn’t realize how hard I slapped you! I should bring you ice…”  
He replaces your skirt and was about to leave when you stops him.  
“It’s fine sweetheart, don’t worry…”  
You pull him toward you and kiss him to reassure him.  
“I loved it. We should do it again another time…”  
He gently rubs your butt and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr, same username !


End file.
